Magic (YA)
Magic is the third episode of Marvel's Young Avengers's Season Two and the eleventh episode overall. Plot Previously on Marvel's Young Avengers… -I’m… What do you know about time travel?- Kang asked, unmasking himself. -All I could think about was going back in time, finding the Avengers and making sure that when Kang found me, I’d be ready for him.- Captain America looked up at Richards. -Considering your age and the fact that they have led a more pacific debate… You are going to join the Young Avengers.- -I need your help. You are not close to being as powerful as you can, but I want to train you so you can be better.- Dr. Strange told Wiccan. -Where are we going, Billy?- Hulkling asked, as the Young Avengers approached the Sanctum Sanctorum. -Right now, to the Sanctum Sanctorum… But I don’t know what will happen after that.- -That doctor is really strange…- Speed chuckled, but Kate Bishop rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly. -What? It was good!- -Is there a Doctor Strange in the future?- Cassie asked Nate. -Heroes… Heroes gave up. A long time ago. There is no such thing as a superhero… I-I want to save my people… But I can’t even save myself from Morgan and his friends.- -What about the Avengers? Or the X-Men?- Wiccan asked exaltedly. -No… The first time I heard of the Avengers was when Kang showed me his… Our life.- -And… And later on? Have you seen Kang’s present?- Stature wondered. -He is seen as the hero in the 40th Century… He conquered a war-torn world and brought peace… He is the only hero needed there.- -Okay, we are here.- Speed looked at the card Billy was holding. -177A Bleecker Street.- They looked up at the building and saw the iconic window. -Can we just walk in or do we have to say some magical words? Open sesame! Abracadabra!- -Tommy, behave. This is serious.- His brother muttered. -Oh, you are no fun!- Shepherd rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the doors in front of them opened. -Woah…- Lang muttered. -Did it just… Open itself?- -No, of course not. I did!- Wong exclaimed. -Come on in, we were waiting for you.- As the Young Avengers and Wong got inside the room, Dr. Strange’s eyes widened. -By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth! I thought you would bring a friend or two, but this is your whole team. That doesn’t matter now, we’re in a hurry. Clea is already waiting for us in the Dark Dimension. We need to go near Central Park, the fluctuating energies are beneficial there.- -Do we have to walk again?- Kate asked, scrunching her face in disgust. -Of course not. We will teleport there.- Strange looked at the archer and in less than a second, they all found themselves in the middle of a street. -Here seems like a good place.- The Sorcerer Supreme nodded, opening a magic portal with his hands. -Wong, do you think you can keep the portal open?- -Absolutely, Sorcerer Supreme.- The apprentice nodded, extending his hands as a spell came out of them. -Get in there, Young Avengers!- Dr. Strange ordered and followed the teenagers inside. -You took forever.- Clea muttered, hiding behind a rock. Strange walked to her and crouched. -I’m sorry. Anything new?- -He… He is creating a very powerful demon, Stephen.- The woman looked up at her ex-boyfriend. -He has invested so much time and power… And I’ve never seen so many Mindless Ones protecting him before. Did you bring Kaplan?- -I did… And he brought his friends.- The two Sorcerers looked at the Young Avengers. -Does any of them have any idea what we’re dealing with?- Clea raised an eyebrow. -Uh… No.- Dr. Strange looked down briefly and then back at the woman. -But I think they can defeat some Mindless Ones… I hope.- The Sorcerer Supreme stood up. -Shield of the Seraphim. Vapors of Valtorr.- He muttered, as a protective barrier and an obscuring fog wrapped around him. The Doctor was ready to fire at Dormammu, who was busy creating the demon. -Bolts of Bal-!- -Shackles of Sheol!- Suddenly, he was hit by a magic blast created by Baron Mordo, tying him up. -Oh, Strange. I don’t know why the Ancient One trusted you so much.- -Let me go, Mordo. Can’t you see that this is not right?- -Just because you disagree with it doesn’t mean it’s wrong.- The other one smirked. -Flames of the Faltine!- Clea yelled, throwing a fiery bolt at Mordo. -Stephen Strange.- Dormammu turned around, looked at his chained up archenemy and then at Clea and the Young Avengers. -You gathered my niece, another Sorcerer Supreme candidate and some mortals… Is this your strategy?- The Dark Dimension ruler chuckled evilly, as he continued to create the demon. -Bolts of Balthakk!- Mordo yelled, firing a green blast at Clea, who defended herself with the Shield of the Seraphim. As the Mindless Ones started to gather around Clea, Kate Bishop looked at her teammates. -This is our cue!- The Young Avengers started fighting off Dormammu’s minions fiercely with Wiccan taking the lead. Charging up his hands, he electrocuted the creatures around him, before teleporting towards another group of Mindless Ones as the rest of the team followed him with more difficulty. -Images of Ikonn!- Clea yelled, creating duplicates of herself in order to confuse Mordo and the Mindless Ones. Stature grew in size until she was in her giant form, stomping and kicking Dormammu’s minions. Turning around and seeing someone as big in size as him, the ruler of the Dark Dimension fired the Flames of the Faltine at her, making her trip and fall to the ground with a large thud. -CASSIE!- Kate screamed and turned around at Dormammu. Suddenly, she spotted Iron Lad flying towards the Faltine. The young time-traveller fired energy blasts at the giant being who was unaffected by them. Smirking, he unleashed a fire stream from his index finger, setting the Young Avenger on fire. -Billy!- Tommy yelled, punching multiple Mindless Ones at once. -You’re the only one who has a remote chance to stop him!- Wiccan looked at Nate and Cassie, who were being sprayed fire-extinguishing foam by Iron Lad’s armor. Nodding, he started ascending towards the villain. -William Kaplan.- Dormammu muttered, not looking up. -I cannot believe that such a young, inexperienced man is said to be capable of so much.- -C-Capable of what exactly?- -Don’t!- Strange yelled. Dormammu looked up at the Sorcerer Supreme and smirked. -Ever heard the word… Demiurge?- -W-What?- Wiccan muttered, looking at Stephen who seemed troubled by what the ruler of the Dark Dimension said. -What is a Demiurge?- -You don’t have to know now, William!- The Doctor yelled desperately. -I DESERVE TO KNOW! IT IS MY LIFE YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT!- Pleased with what he had just done, Dormammu fired a huge blast at Wiccan, severely harming him. -BILLY!- Hulkling screamed, flying towards his boyfriend. -LIGHT OF THE ALL-SEEING EYE OF AGAMOTTO!- Dr. Strange yelled, freeing himself from Mordo’s spell and hovering towards the Young Avenger. -We need to go, now!- He looked at Clea, who was still fighting with Mordo. The woman looked at the Baron and shook his head lightly. -Well, it was fun but I have to go. Mists of Morpheus!- She yelled, making Karl fall asleep. The Sorcerers and Young Avengers gathered around the portal and started walking through it, with Strange getting out last. -I… I am sorry.- The Sorcerer Supreme muttered, extremely weary. -I should’ve never brought you into this.- Back in the Dark Dimension, Dormammu had finished creating the demon. -Rise, my child… RISE SATANNISH!- The Dark Dimension ruler yelled. Satannish opened his eyes slowly. -Alive at last…- Trivia *This episode, together with every other in Season 2, takes place between Assemble!'s episodes The Kang Dynasty and God of War. *Wiccan, Hulkling and Speed's sprites were made by User:Nekhene. *Iron Lad and Stature's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Clea's sprite was made by User:Shadow757. Gallery YAMeetWithStrange-Magic.png|"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!" Doctor_Strange_YA_03.png|"Here seems like a good place." Doctor_Strange_YA_04.png|Dr. Strange opening the portal Doctor_Strange_YA_09.png|Dr. Strange opening the portal StrangeClea&YAinDarkDimension-Magic.png|"Does any of them have any idea what we’re dealing with?" Doctor_Strange_YA_08.png|"Shield of the Seraphim. Vapors of Valtorr." Doctor_Strange_YA_01.png|"Bolts of Bal-!" MordoVsStrange-Magic.png|"Shackles of Sheol!" Doctor_Strange_YA_02.png|"Let me go, Mordo. Can’t you see that this is not right?" CleaVsMordo-Magic.png|"Flames of the Faltine!" CleasShieldoftheSeraphim-Magic.png|"Bolts of Balthakk!" "Shield of the Seraphim!" WiccanVsMindlessOnes-Magic.png|Wiccan leading the fight against the Mindless Ones CleasImagesofIkonn-Magic.png|"Images of Ikonn!" DormammuVsStature-Magic.png|"CASSIE!" DormammuVsIronLad-Magic.png|Dormammu vs Iron Lad DormammuVsWiccan-Magic.png|"BILLY!" Doctor_Strange_YA_05.png|Dr. Strange going through the portal Doctor_Strange_YA_06.png|"I… I am sorry. I should’ve never brought you into this." Dormammu-YA.png|"Rise, my child… RISE SATANNISH!" Episode Guide Category:Marvel's Young Avengers' Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Season Two Category:Marvel's Young Avengers Do You Believe in Magic? Arc Category:Young Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Bishop (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dorrek VIII (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thomas Shepherd (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:William Kaplan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Stephen Strange (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clea (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dormammu (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nathaniel Richards (Iron Lad) (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karl Mordo (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wong (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Satannish (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Masters of the Mystic Arts (Earth-1010)/Appearances